Mobile Challenge
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Cada canción es una historia distinta ... Colección de One Shot ¡Feliz Día del Pokeshipping!


**Dije que haría un mayor esfuerzo para este día... aunque me habría gustado publicar otros dos mas que tengo guardados y Maktub, pero, bueno, universidad y la... #"$#"$...**

**Este fic salió de una mañana en el consultorio (si, estaba aburrida) y respondiendo a la moda de un tiempo cuando aparecieron muchos Ipod challenge… aunque a mí no me alcanzó para el Ipod, solo para ponerle música a mi celular.**

**Bueno, ¡gracias a Andy una vez más por dar el visto bueno a esto!. **

**Así que, sin más, aquí les dejo mis one shot.**

**Declaimer: obvio que pokemon no me pertenece… obvio ¬¬**

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Mobile Challenge**

**Luv lies, Aerosmith**

Cuando tomaba su motocicleta y emprendía un nuevo rumbo, simplemente sentía que volaba ¿quién creería que era el mismo chico que hace tanto salió de casa? Y no podía quejarse por su vida, de cualquier manera, ser un viajero errante era su eterno destino, lo que él había querido desde siempre, una eterna aventura, libertad.

—Aunque eso me haya implicado sacrificar tanto — Suspiró.

Detuvo su motocicleta de a poco, y quedó a orillas de camino, con visión hacia un rio que pasaba por el lugar. Bajó sin pensarlo y se sentó en una de las rocas aledañas. No podía negarlo, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus retos, sus bromas, sus risas. Pero que más podía hacer, ¿se podía acaso deshacer lo que hace tanto había escogido? Porque ésta era su vida, el eterno llanero solitario, algo donde ella no podía estar, porque no quería dañarla, y por eso la dejo ir así, sin más, sin intentar retenerla aunque lo deseara con el alma, hace ya tanto...

—Te amo— susurró melancólico, mientras el atardecer caía sobre el lugar, jugando con los colores fuego que tanto le recordaban el cabello de la única mujer que amó.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**White Love Story, As One **

Había llegado el día, ese en el que toda mujer es la más dichosa del planeta, aquel en que se supone debería contar los segundos para poder estar frente a él, en el altar, a tiempo para sellar con un beso un amor eterno. ¿Por qué entonces sentía como si fuese a caminar hasta la muerte? Parecía como si el mundo a su alrededor no hablase nada coherente, felicidad, vida, unión, amor. ¿Por qué ahora todo le parecía tan distante, tan burdo?

Fue casi sin darse cuenta que se encontró camino a esa capilla, donde él la esperaba ansioso, donde el supuesto amor de su vida la recibiría quizás, con la misma mirada cautivadora que ella amó desde hace tanto. Pero, a pesar de todo, de tantos años de proyectos, de promesas, de espera, ¿por qué no se sentía realizada ni feliz? Y allí quedó, parada frente al altar, observando como él la esperaba ansioso, viendo de reojo como una figura sombría se perdía entre la gente… él, su amante de ojos caramelo que la despedía oculto desde una de las esquinas, sin decir palabra, resignado a perderla como ella a él.

Porque siempre era lo mejor hacer lo correcto, así había sido su vida, así deberían seguir.

—Adiós Ash— murmuró mientras fijaba su vista en el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**La cama, Clara Lago.**

Había imaginado ese momento tantas veces, había soñado con tenerlo así tantas noches, a solas, en la privacidad de su cuarto, apegado a su cuerpo. Y ahora lo había conseguido, ahí estaba, relajado, en calma, quieto ¡cómo se sentía triunfadora al tenerlo quieto!

—¿Acaso creías que nunca podría contigo, Ketchum?

—Una vez más te equivocas querida Mist.

Ella lo miró con recelo mientras él, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, volvía a abrazarla y a aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo.

—Tú ahora no podrás librarte de mí. —Y sin esperar más, la besó.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Depois, Marisa Monte**

—_Después de que soñamos tanto, después de tantas ilusiones... después que tanto daño, abandono, tanta promesa rota... Aun así te deseo lo mejor. —_

No conforme con esto, arrugó el papel y lo tiró a un rincón de su habitación. ¿Cómo podía desearle lo mejor? ¡Y lejos de ella! Si lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca, a su lado, como el compañero que nunca debió dejar de ser. Pero debía dejarlo partir, ya era su tiempo y bastante que había alargado esa estadía a su lado. Y no podía negarlo, su nuevo desafío le agradaba, ser líder de un gimnasio ¿no era lo que siempre había querido?

—Pero ya no estará a mi lado —sollozó. ¿Qué más daba si su almohada recibía el secreto que eran sus lágrimas? Él, estaba viajando en busca de su sueño, estaba feliz, y finalmente, eso era lo único que importaba.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Learn me right, VSO Brave**

El mundo siempre sería un lugar lleno de sorpresas, secretos por descubrir, aventuras por vivir, ¿qué importaba si ya no miraba atrás? ¡Al diablo con todos! Sería libre, libre de estar presa en esa casa, con paredes y reglas que le impedían ver el mundo tan inmenso en que vivía, ¿qué más daba si les molestaba? Ella cumpliría su sueño, era lo único que ahora importaba.

—¿Segura que no quieres esperar un año más? —la voz masculina la sacó de sus sueños. Aunque faltaban segundos casi, sabía que él se oponía a su partida, y aunque no quisiera herirlo realmente, aunque lo amaba, mostró su reprobatoria mirada azulada hacia quien tenía en frente.

—Ni lo pienses. —fueron sus cortas palabras, y sin más, tomó su mochila y corrió en dirección del laboratorio de Oak.

—Seguro escogerá lo mejor que Gary tenga— dijo la voz femenina de su mujer tras su espalda

—Es una niña Mist...

—Tanto como tú lo eras a su edad. —sonrió mientras hacía que su esposo volteara para ver su intranquila mirada caramelo —Tranquilo Ash, no hemos hecho un trabajo tan malo con nuestra pequeña. Estará bien.

Entonces, depositando un tierno beso en él, se dispuso a seguir con sus labores mientras el hombre quedaba allí, viendo, ahora él era quien se quedaba atrás en el horizonte.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**One more time, Reckless love **

—¡Hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo!— gritaban todos mientras ella solo podía concentrarse en el vaso lleno de ron que tenía frente a sus narices. Si, esa era su vida_, ¡Rock and Roll!_ Gritaba mientras cabeceaba al ritmo de la banda que tocaba. Eso era lo que era, la única forma que conocía para sacar esa sed de rebeldía y libertad que a ratos la ahogaba, más que mal, nadie la controlaba, era una mujer independiente, a la que aún quedaba juventud y vida corriendo entre sus venas clamando por ser aprovechada.

De pronto paró. Entonces vio a su alrededor, la música, las personas que eran prácticamente extraños para ella, su ropa… estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta como el morocho del que tanto gustaba se acercaba y la rodeaba con uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.

—¿Lista para otra noche?

Ella asintió, mientras tomaba su mano y se dejaba guiar hasta un cuarto lejos de la multitud. No solo era la música, y el alcohol, los encuentros esporádicos con quien era su único amor, también eran parte de su vida… aunque él no lo supiera.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Hechizo, Catupecu Machu**

Eso era, una bruja ¿había otra explicación? ¡Ninguna!, y en el fondo siempre supo que era una maldita bruja, de otra manera no podría explicar que perdiera sus sentidos cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la sentía así de cerca, cada vez que estaban en aquella habitación, mientras todo el resto del mundo daba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Pero, de qué mundo hablaba? Si cuando estaba con ella, aquel era su único universo, no existía nadie más, ni el tonto de Giorgio, ni su novia Bianca...

Bianca, ¿quién era ella al lado de su pelirroja? Porque si había algo que ambos sabían, es que era suya, solo suya y de nadie más, y no era necesario gritarlo, ni que el mundo lo confirmase o lo aprobara. Cuando estaban juntos ella le pertenecía, y él a ella sin reparo alguno. Pero solo en esa habitación, en ese mundo. Al abrir la puerta y salir, volverían a ser de otros, volverían al mundo real, volverían a ser amigos, nada más.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Inuendo, Queen**

_3 minutos para la explosión_

Aquella voz anónima inundaba ese enorme pasillo que ya parecía interminable. ¿Podría salvarse de esta? Seguía corriendo.

_2 minutos..._

¡¿Qué acaso el tiempo avanzaba más rápido que antes?! Entonces vio el fondo, un destello de luz que hacía parecer que todo esto acabaría pronto.

_1 minuto... _

—¡Demonios! —Gritó, entonces apenas sintió el estruendo. ¿Cómo pasó ese minuto tan de prisa? Solo se vio a si mismo volando por el impulso para, segundos después, algo o alguien lo tomaba en el aire. Estaba fuera de su voluntad, entregado a lo que sea que fuese a pasarle.

—Siempre tan descuidado. – Escuchó por fin. Conocía esa voz a la perfección —Por querer hacer las cosas solo, debo siempre venir a rescatarte agente.

—Que presumida, Misty —murmuró mientras se reincorporaba.

—¿Traes los papeles?

—No por nada soy el mejor de esta organización. –dijo mientras sacaba entre sus ropas sacó la carpeta que tan valioso contenido traía.

—Seremos los mejores de Rocket —Dijo ella mientras tendía su mano a aquel compañero eterno de aventuras, a quien amaba tanto y fue capaz de seguir incluso hacia el bando que tanto detestaba.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**A song of storm fire, VSO Tsubasa Chronicles**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿era Misty en verdad o era el destello que desprendía aquella roca haciendo que tuviese ilusiones? Pero, por Arceus, no podía estar tan loco.

Era sin duda ella, Misty, ahora ¿una sirena?

Pero apenas pudo reflexionar, y otro fuerte estruendo lo azotó hasta desestabilizarlo haciéndolo caer.

—No los dejaré— se dijo, y sin pensarlo, sacó a Charizard de su pokebola y montó en él mientras daba órdenes a los otros pokemon que tenía fuera.

—¡No dejen que toquen a Misty! Gritó mientras se abalanzaba en contra del líder de sus perseguidores. Si, ahora tenía que luchar una vez más, por proteger el resultado de aquella joya tan rara que buscaron durante meses en esa aventura que jamás esperó, terminaría en esto, en Misty como centro de todo, como la poderosa princesa del agua a quien tanto querían capturar. Pero él era Ash Ketchum, y si de algo valía todo lo que ya habían pasado, si tenía que agradecerle su incondicional compañía, si sobretodo debía enmendar haberla dejado, ahora era cuando.

Aunque fuera ahora un ser inalcanzable, aunque fuera una princesa con poderes, él la amaba y su vida la daría por ella si era necesario.

—¡Charizard lanzallamas! Gritó mientras el pokemon lanzaba su ataque aún más poderoso de lo que podía recordar, en contra de quienes ahora apuntaban sus armas hacia su entrenador.

Mientras tanto la Sirena solo escuchó un estallido más, ajena a lo que ocurría. Su mundo, ya no era el terrenal.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**Je veux, Zaz**

—Te quiero —susurró alegremente en su oído, sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta de parte del muchacho. Él solo la veía reír, juguetear con las olas mientras hacía señas desde donde ahora se encontraba.

—¿Es que acaso ahora le tienes miedo al mar, señor gran maestro pokemon?

Y seguía riendo. Quizás el tono sarcástico que ahora usaba en otro momento le habría molestado, pero la felicidad que sentía en él era tal, que cualquier broma pesada no sería capaz de nublar lo que ella misma provocaba.

Entonces corrió hasta alcanzarla y sin esperar que ella dijese algo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la empujó hacia él.

—Un te quiero no es lo que espero —dijo.

—¿Entonces, que esperas?

—Un te amo

Y obedeciendo a lo que más quería hacer una y otra vez en su vida, la besó.

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*


End file.
